


Desert Bloom

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, graphic description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Prompt: pregnant omega Obi-wan giving birth to his baby in the Lars home, because they wouldn't let a pregnant person alone in the desert, and Beru is helping him, but this is not the same, his lover is probably dead, and Owen is taking care of Luke, and grim-faced because this is not going well, when a lone traveler appears, and this is Rex, survivor of the fall of the Republic, tracking his Omega to take care of him and their child.





	Desert Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: Imagine pregnant omega Obi-wan giving birth to his baby in the Lars home, because they wouldn't let a pregnant personn alone in the desert, and Beru is helping him, but this is not the same, his lover is probably dead, and Owen is taking care of Luke, and grim-faced because this is not going well, when a lone traveler appears, and this is Rex, survivor of the fall of the Republic, traking his Omega to take care of him and their child...
> 
> Title makes sense to my head. Don't know if it will anyone elses. 
> 
> I decided to do this from Rex’s POV and tried to do something smart with the opening part. Hopefully it worked but if not don’t judge me too harshly on it. 
> 
> Follow-up ficlet from this verse (warnings: breastfeeding): http://goddessofroyalty.tumblr.com/post/155939753381/omegaobi-wan-nursing-his-baby-in-exile-when-rex#notes

He doesn’t know why Obi Wan chose Tatoonie to hide on. There is the obvious fact that the Outer Rim worlds are still almost completely untouched by the Empire. There are number of them to choose from. There must be a reason Obi Wan settled on here.

The locals of the townships don’t trust outsiders much, and he is glad that he learned how to mask his ‘military’ walk. The beings don’t care much about what happened to the Republic but they do know that it has caused an influx of people moving in around them. They all have enough problems without whatever is causing those people to run to come with them. He had seen what happened to those that they thought might bring trouble. They eye him cautiously like they do all outsiders but leave him alone for the most part.

It takes him a while to track down exactly where on the planet Obi Wan is. That fact does comfort him. There are undoubtedly others searching for Obi Wan as well as him. He would prefer to have to struggle to find out where Obi Wan went than for the others to find him as easily.

Eventually he finds where he is by listening in when the locals gossip to each other. An omega matching Obi Wan’s description arrived pregnant and carrying a newborn that could not possibly be his. Even with all the other newcomers to the area he stood out the locals as one who must have a _story_ other than merely that of a disrupted government and personal fear. He does wonder about the infant with his omega and he knows there will be a story behind it. It doesn’t really matter though. Not when compared to the fact that he might finally have found Obi Wan.

He hopes the gossip dies down and that he doesn’t enliven it much. It is safer for Obi Wan if everyone forgets any noticeable facts about him. Safer if he just becomes another person who ran away from the Core to Tatoonie and then became a part of it.

He doesn’t get an actual location from the gossip. Just the name of the couple who took Obi Wan and the child in – _Lars_. Still, it is much easier to pretend he has business with an already established family than to be asking around for one of the newcomers. The question of why he wants to know where they are is more idle chat than a thinly-veiled warning.

The moisture farm that is the residency of the Lars is a fair trip from the nearest township and for most of the journey there is nothing to see but the dry desert of the planet with the odd markers of other properties here and there. Sometimes he thinks he sees animals in the distance but they are too far off for him to tell. He doesn’t really care – so long as they aren’t a threat to him he can ignore them past taking note in case they do start acting as if they might be interested in him.

He reaches the farm and dismounts the speeder to silence. There is nothing apart from the domed entrance to the home and a few other bits of evidence of something underground for miles.

Then he hears the muffled sound of a groan. One he has learned all too well.

He doesn’t know what is going on in there but he knows he’s going to find out.

When he reaches the door with full intention of breaking it down, he finds it is instead opened and a man standing in entryway. He supposes it is Owen Lars, the man most of the people in town assumed he would have business with. The baby in his arms the infant that came with Obi Wan. It isn’t his and Obi Wan’s and he is pretty sure it isn’t the Lars’ either, but there is something about the child that rings familiar in his mind, something that tells him he knows their parents and it isn’t some orphan Obi Wan picked up while heading out here. He will deal with puzzling out who is the child’s parents after he gets through the man and to where his omega is.

“I’m sorry we’re a little busy at the moment,” Lars says, and he can see the man’s eyes trailing onto the blaster on that he is gripping. There is little fear in Owen Lars’ eyes but certainly caution, which really, even with the clothes he is wearing, he hoped he could rise something more out of him. Still, he can work with it.

“Where is he?”

“Where is who?”

“Obi Wan.”

Lars’s eyes sharpen at the name and suddenly there is actually fear in his eyes. He holds the baby in his arms tighter and shifts him slightly so he is more protected by Lars’ body. “What do you want with him?”

“He’s carrying my child.” He is glad Obi Wan managed to tell him about the pregnancy before everything went to complete shit. Glad he had some hope that his mate and child survived it all and where somewhere in the Galaxy that he had to find. It is slightly funny looking back now – they had been concerned about how the Council would take the news and how it would affect their responsibilities to the Republic. Now, there was no Council to tell, nor any _Republic_ left to protect.

Lars seems to mouth the works ‘your child’ in bewilderment and really he doesn’t have time for this. He nearly shoves the man aside when he hears another groan echoed through the building – it is clearer than the previous, which means he is close to where Obi Wan is, and he needs to get to him to stop whatever is causing him pain. Lars does move aside and tells him to come in.

“We assumed you had died,” Lars says as they move through the house at a brisk pace.

“I didn’t.” He also wasn’t brainwashed as part of the Palpatine’s personal army like most of his brothers. He doesn’t say that though, he has a feeling the man is already on edge enough without hearing that that might be a possibility.

“That’s good,” Lars says, his tone stuck in a bewilderment between grateful and amazed. They reach a room and Lars gestures at the door with the hand not holding the baby close. “He’s in there.”

Lars walks off before he even has a chance to open the door. He finds it curious that the man doesn’t want to go into the room as well, but he doubts it is because they are doing something dubious to Obi Wan. He wouldn’t have been invited in and led into the room had that been the case.

He opens the door and quickly gets his answer.

Obi Wan is naked on the bed, looking like he did after many battles despite his large stomach – exhausted and dishevelled. His legs are spread and his hands bunched into the sheets of the bed, his face scrunching as he groans, body tense and arched. There is a woman, likely Beru, sitting next to him lightly massages one of his thighs in what is probably an attempt at comfort.

When he clicks the door shut they both turn their attention onto him. They both look confused – the woman fearfully so while Obi Wan just looks desperate.

“Rex?”

“Yes?”

“Have I officially gone delusional or is it really you?”

“It’s me.”

“Who?” Beru asks, looking at Obi Wan for the answer.

“The father.”

“Oh,” she says before her face hardens. “What are you waiting for then? Get over here.” 

“Yes sir.” The response comes automatically, still hardwired into his brain from the years spent serving the Republic. He crosses the space quickly but finds he doesn’t know what exactly he should be doing. He looks at her waiting more instruction.

“Get behind him and help support him,” she instructs and he gives the same automatic response before figuring out how to do so with the minimum amount of movement on Obi Wan’s part. He manages it though, in time for another wave of pain to hit Obi Wan. This time one of Rex’s hands ends up gripped instead of the sheets of the bed. Rex ignores the pain of it in favour of gently rubbing Obi Wan’s shoulder with his other hand and muttering comforting words.

“I’m glad you made it in time,” Obi Wan says once the pain has passed.

“So am I.”

When Obi Wan leans up to steal a kiss he easily returns it.

After the next wave of pain Obi Wan gives Beru a nod, “I think it’s time.”

 She moves from where she was sitting beside Obi Wan to between his legs, checking his progress. “Yes, I can feel them. They’re right there.”

Rex finds himself repeating the words against Obi Wan’s forehead, earning him a laugh.

“I can still hear you know?”

“And joke apparently.”

It earns him another laugh before the pain returns and Obi Wan’s body goes taught again, the grip on Rex’s hand going tight once more.

“One more like that and they should be crowning,” Beru says, and Obi Wan nods. He doesn’t completely relax in the interim between that and the next pain, instead he keeps his eyes shut and Rex watches him steady his breath before everything goes stiff again with the next wave.

“I can see them now,“ Beru says as if that is some minor triumph and Rex suddenly realises that still means that they still need to come _out_.

“You’re doing good,” he says want of something more supportive. “It’s nearly over.”

“Finally,” Obi Wan says and Rex wonders how long he has been like this – how long he had been in pain trying to bring their child into the world before Rex arrived.

He doesn’t get to ask the question because another wave of pain hits and Obi Wan is once again more focused on pushing then talking or listening.

“They’re crowning proper now. Rex, help hold his legs open,” Beru says and Rex helps shift Obi Wan so his legs are even wider. He can see what is happening clearly now. Can see Obi Wan’s body stretch wide around their child’s head. When the next wave of pains hit he can see as more of it is forcibly pushed out.

It falls into a pattern – Obi Wan groaning in pain with each wave of it as another inch of their child is pushed into the world, only to even his breath as best he can in the time between them.

Soon enough their child’s head is delivered, and, after Beru checks if the cord is trapped around their neck, Obi Wan is once more working on pushing them out.

Once their shoulders leave his body it takes one more push for Obi Wan’s body to expel the rest of them.

Beru quickly wraps them up in a blanket after making sure they are breathing and then hands them up to Obi Wan, telling him it’s a boy.

“Hello little one,” Obi Wan says easily, moving his hand up to gently run his fingers over their child’s face.

Rex just stares at their son’s face before Beru gently asks him if he wants to cut the cord. After that he returns to basking in being with his omega and child, still too afraid to touch said child lest it turn out to be some illusion that will vanish when he does so.

The child is passed to him as the contractions start up again for Obi Wan to expel the afterbirth and he has little choice but to accept him into his hands. Little choice but to hold him and feel that he is _real_ and that this isn’t all some illusion. His son is alive and breathing and so scarily tiny.

Beru helps Obi Wan settle into the bed in a way that is as comfortable as possible for his now sensitive and sore body. He takes his child back and Rex watches as he brings them to his nipple to feed, easily positioning them so they can suckle.

As Rex watches Obi Wan feed their child he knows he would do anything to keep them both safe.


End file.
